


Coming Eve

by fandomismyship



Series: Villaneve [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: Eve is alone, Villanelle is watching. There is only so long Villanelle can keep away from her new obsession.(Told in the point of view of Villanelle).
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villaneve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785478
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Killing Eve fanfic, so enjoy!

As Villanelle walked down the street, there wasn't a hint of hesitation in her steps. The woman had come to know her friend’s whereabouts very well. If Eve wasn't at home, alone and drinking, she would be at her new 'office'. It wasn't the job that she had been asked to do, tailing Eve. It was a distraction from becoming a Keeper. Every sensible and empty part of Villanelle's mind told her to turn around, go back to Dasha and rid herself of the perfect distraction. The only issue with her work mindset was that it didn't include Eve. Not that it hadn't been that way in fantasies. Seeing Eve kill a man had set a fire in the pit of Villanelle's stomach and she wanted to push the axe in Eve's frontal lobe deeper until she hit the nerve to make them similar. Not too similar, though. Villanelle didn't need a competitor for her job, nor did she need Eve waking up one day and deciding that she didn't need Villanelle around and that would be the end of their story, their love, Villanelle's life. That morning, Eve was getting changed and a small spark lit inside of Villanelle as she saw the scar. The place where she had, in anger, shot the other. It was a fair punishment, a fitting end for Eve. Villanelle had offered a life of simplicity and a secure future. Eve had made her decision completely clear when she refused to come with Villanelle. 

Now it was work time for Eve- if she could call going to an ex-friend's work to try and, well, Villanelle wasn’t entirely sure what they were doing. From afar it looked like work to find out about accountants and where Eve’s friends had been poking his nose. The guess had come from her own snooping. To Villanelle, it had been her simply checking in on her friend and ensuring that she didn’t find something that could get her into deeper trouble than she already was. It didn’t scare Villanelle to lose Eve but she would prefer the other lived- life had been murder after murder until Eve had come into her life. It had quickly turned into a cat and mouse chase; it was exciting for Villanelle and she rarely got what she had come to assume was a feeling. The feeling crossed from cat and mouse to a deeper, romantic, sexual connection somewhere along the line. Villanelle wasn’t sure where it had become something arousing for both parties. It had been too easy to slip into their roles. Eve might have thought she was the cat but Villanelle had her little mouse trapped bellow her grip. 

It had all changed when Villanelle had stopped following Eve and had brought her whereabouts straight to the woman’s face. On a public bus. It was bold, powerful. Anybody could fall the police, could stop their interaction but they wouldn’t. Eve attacking her hadn’t been a surprise. Eve wasn’t having the first meltdown that Villanelle had experienced. It had been easy to give in to Eve hitting at her, screaming and venting her frustrations out. Villanelle had tried to kill her and, well, she remembered not enjoying Eve trying to do the same to her- even if Eve having the guts to do it had made her smile slightly. When the meltdown was taking too long, Villanelle took the control Eve thought she had and moved their bodies. It was as if some divine intervention had choregraphed their movements before Eve was pinned bellow her. The cat had her prey. Villanelle had the power she so craved to have over the curly haired woman. 

The kiss. The kiss had been a surprise. When Eve pressed their lips together, neither were able to contain their surprise. Eyes open, all she could see was Bambi brown eyes staring back at her, startled. The headbutt had been less surprising. As she felt the pain and let go of her prize, Villanelle sondered off the bus, a smirk on her lips. The anger had been expected but Eve was starting to get clever. When the bus was out of view, Villanelle ran her fingers over her lips. It was as if the kiss had entered its own timeline and had become an endless loop on her lips. A tingle no other partner had ever given her before. Was this what it felt like to be infatuated with another person? To truly feel something as your lips touched your soulmates. The perfume had given her more than power, it had given her a deeper reason to follow her Bambi eyed lover. 

Watching Eve work was interesting. The woman was so consumed by the twelve and bank accounts, she hadn’t had time to think about her own life- her birthday. Villanelle would not let that pass by and not celebrate the occasion. A bus had seemed like the perfect idea. They had both felt a spark in that kiss, Villanelle was sure of it, Eve was just taking time to admit it to herself. The cake being thrown off a building had been an overreaction but she could appreciate the flare and could say that she now knew what a cake looked like when it was dropped from a tall height. Not like a human body. The cake was much more fragile, completely crushed by the impact of gravity slamming it to the ground. Less bloody, she thought before running her hands down the front of her black top that flared at the sleeves. Tonight, Villanelle would allow herself to touch more of Eve, to drive the other wild or just to bask in the fact that she can be as close to Eve as she wanted to be and she would.


	2. Stalk the Night

When Eve had finally fallen asleep, Villanelle slid out from under her bed. Looking at the bra tossed to the side of her and the clothes Eve had been wearing that day, the woman scrunched up her nose before pushing herself into a standing position. Eve looked peaceful. It wasn’t an emotion Villanelle had, had the pleasure of seeing before that moment. The woman was always so tense, waiting for the next worse thing to happen and, with Nico not responding to her, all of her spare time was spent miserably looking at her phone or working. The older woman was lay on her back, an arm over her stomach, the other had her hand next to her face. Eve’s hair fell down to expose her face, as it was pointed more in the direction of the wall. It gave Villanelle a beautiful view of her neck. What she would give to caress and mark her territory.

Carefully laying in the bed next to Eve, Villanelle breathed as softly as she could. It wouldn’t be wise to awake her sleep beauty. Raising a hand up, the woman let herself ran the back of her fingers down the soft skin she had been longing to touch once again. The brush of fingers made Eve move and Villanelle tensed until Eve had settled back down, her mind probably playing it off as her hair falling down into her face. Inching closer to Eve, Villanelle let her lips brush softly against the neck arched towards her. It was too hard to resist the temptation when the invitation was mere centimeters from her face. The woman didn’t let her lips press properly against her skin. Villanelle knew she had Eve in her clutches, she didn’t need to sneak in and take what she wanted. Eve would give it, willingly. With time. Patience, fuck that, she thought to herself.

As the night got darker and Villanelle stayed lying next to Eve, a grave error on her part was made. The assassin fell asleep. Instinctively, her arm lightly lay over Eves body. It was warm. Comforting. Villanelle was sure they could make this life work. That being with Eve would finally give her what she had spent her whole lifetime searching for. A purpose, a reason to wake up in the morning and not hate the way the sunlight reminded her that the world kept turning and she had yet to be killed by association to the twelve. It would never happen in a job going wrong- Villanelle was good at her job. No, she was great, fantastic, the best person for the job. Instead of being swept under the carpet, she could live her life out with Eve and they could be... happy. Yes, happy. Villanelle wanted to feel happiness. 

The first sound that hit Villanelle’s ears as the morning came around was a scream. Next she was on the floor, her hands quick to catch herself before she hit her face off the floor. “That wasn’t a polite way to treat your guest,” Villanelle told the other, almost scolding her for acting like a child and pushing her to the floor. Villanelle hadn't meant to fall asleep but she did not deserve to wake up whilst falling to a potential broken nose. 

“What the hell are you doing in my room? I don’t know how you keep getting into my apartments or finding me but this has to stop.” The words were harsh, meant to shame Villanelle out of her actions. Villanelle knew better than to listen to the words, she read between the lines instead. Eve hadn’t asked her to leave. “Stop smiling like that! It’s creepy when you smile like that.” It was sweet to see Eve too tired to put up a fight like she had the other day on the bus. The woman was starting to expect and accept Villanelle’s presence in her life. 

Standing up, Villanelle motioned to the bed and waited for Eve to give her a frustrated nod before she sat down next to the woman. “I came in last night to make sure you were okay. You’re still bruised.” The Russian raised a hand and ran her thumb along the bruise on Eve’s face before fingers wrapped around her wrist. Instead of the expected tug of her arm, Eve just kept her fingers where they were and let Villanelle touch her face. It was working. 

“Most people ask before they fall asleep in your bed. Next to you. They don’t break in and expect the other person to go along with it!” This time Eve did withdraw Villanelle’s fingers from her face and the assassin let her do so. Baby steps. “Can you move? I need to get changed.” Villanelle couldn’t help but let her eyes drift down Eve’s body, quite thankful the other had a baggy t-shirt on so that she couldn’t see something that would push her patience over the tip. “Stop looking! Move!” Eve made motions with her hands and arms for the other to back away from her in that moment. 

Villanelle lifted up her hands up in fake innocence, a smirk on her lips as she backed off the bed and let Eve pick up clothes and shove them into her laundry basket. The woman next took clothes, smelt them and nodded to herself that they were clean enough to wear. Once Eve accepted Villanelle into her life, the other wouldn’t need to sniff her clothing, Villanelle would be a Keeper and would make sure they both had the best clothing any woman would want. Their wedding would be extravagant with the money she would be making. Eve went into the small bathroom and Villanelle decided to sit down on the bed when she heard Eve starting to pee. Next came the flush, the rustle of Eve putting on what Villanelle expected to be her underwear. What the woman would give to know what she was wearing under those clothes. Seeing it from afar did her no justice. 

Hearing the tap run, she waited for Eve to finish brushing her teeth, trying not to be too impatient with her behavior. It would do her no good to entice Eve into the thought of asking Villanelle to leave. When she was finished, eyes were concentrated on the woman as she left the bathroom and Eve felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the mark she had left on Eve after she had shot up close. Getting up from the bed, she ignored Eve asking her what she was doing and let her fingers pull up the others shirt slightly to look at the wound. Fingers traced the scar lightly, barely touching in case she injured her Eve any further. Shooting her had done some good. Eve was less skittish around Villanelle and at her touch. “Don’t,” Eve breathed out as she tried to venture her hand further up. 

“Don’t act like you don’t want this, Eve.” Villanelle said, hand frozen where it was, waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Eve to give in and give her permission to touch her. This had to be taken slowly. Eve was fragile, quick to emotions. She was not like Villanelle; she couldn’t just give over to her primal instincts. “We have chemistry, a bond, something nobody else can understand.” 

“We also have a habit of trying to kill each other.” That made Villanelle laugh, loudly and it could've been seen as joyful to some. The woman couldn’t deny it. They had both tried to kill the other at one point. Each of them had their scars to show for the romantic attractions they were having towards one another. The scars would heal, just as Eve would from all the deaths she had witnessed since their little game had begun. 

“So, we will go to couples therapy.” Villanelle didn’t understand why it was so hard for Eve to allow herself to be happy. To allow her to be happy. It was frustrating and tipped the woman lightly over the edge. Lips crashed together as Villanelle pushed Eve against the wall. The kiss was not one sided. Again, Eve was more than willing to kiss her. The small prick at her side made her laugh into the kiss and Villane sighed as she pulled back with a sigh. “What do you expect of me? The knife in a lipstick container? I gave that to you as a gift. I know how to use it better than you. I don’t want to have to use it, Eve.” 

The prick at her side slowly moved down and Villanelle and her fingers down the hand that Eve had the lipstick on. Taking it, she let it drop the r, kicking it to the side. Hand coming up, Villanelle held Eve’s in between her thumb and forefinger. “I won’t hurt you.” Villanelle meant it. The woman was willing to give what she received. To be as soft or rough as Eve wanted their first time to be. This had to be good for them both if this was to be her big romance. For Villanelle to finally have somebody to settle down with once all of the jobs she had were out of the way and she no longer had to kill. Eve would be her new obsession, rather than seeing the life leaving someones eyes.


	3. Let Me Down Slowly

It felt like an eternity had gone by before Eve made a move. Their soft lips touched once again and Villanelle let a hand travel up to hold the back of Eve’s head. It was partly to finally wrap her fingers in those curls but mainly to keep control in the situation by holding Eve’s head in place. The small tug she gave her hair had Eve let out a noise Villanelle wished she had been recording to listen to over and over again. The woman took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Eve’s mouth, to explore the others mouth as she felt a hand’s rest on her hips. It wasn’t the first time she had ever kissed anybody but it still felt like it was the first kiss she had ever had. The cat was chewing on her mouse. Villanelle bit down on Eve’s bottom lip and dragged it out before she let go of it and pulled her head back to see the flushed look on Eve’s face, to see those Bambi eyes out in full force. 

The move from the wall to the bed wasn’t very far in Eve’s small apartment. Villanelle would finish that after Eve realised that they were destined to be together. To make Villanelle feel pure happiness. Turning their positions around, Villanelle pushed the other’s shoulders so she was lay out on the bed. Much like she had on the bus, Villanelle climbed on top of Eve, her hand running up and under Eve’s shirt. “You’re never this quiet. Usually. You’re honestly normally too talkative.” 

The comment made Villanelle let out a small huff of laughter before she pecked Eve’s lips. “I don’t need to talk to make you come, Eve. Unless you’d rather I did talk? Tell you how I am going to spread your legs,” as she said the words, she went further down Eve’s body, spreading the woman’s legs, “and that I am going to eat you out until you are begging me to give you more.” Looking at a rather pink looking Eve, Villanelle raised an eyebrow. “Unless you want me to stop?”

“Don’t stop,” Eve said quickly. It was clear on her face that the words had been a natural response to the threat of not being touched, rather than a thought through sentence. “Just. Don’t stop. Please.”

The please made Villanelle feeling her insides pulsate and the woman sat up to take her shirt off. Dropping it to the ground, she rid herself of her bra and let Eve take in the sight before her. All of her lovers always had the same look. Villanelle was hot, she knew that herself. The only difference is that Eve was taking her time to soak in her glory before she moved to get undressed as well. As Eve took her top half off, Villanelle stood up to get out of her tights and underwear before helping Eve with hers.

Stopping for a moment, Villanelle let herself enjoy seeing Eve in all her glory, to see her naked up close. Leaning down, Villanelle allowed herself the pleasure of kissing Eve’s neck. When she sucked, it brought the most amazing sound out of the woman’s lips and Villanelle again found herself wanting to record every moment they had together. In the future she would bring it up to Eve. When they were settled in their home. For now, Villanelle kissed down Eve’s chest. Stopping at her left breast, the woman swirled her tongue around the nub before biting down on it softly, tugging on it to see what Eve’s reaction would be. The moan suggested that she enjoyed it, so Villanelle made sure to pay the right one attention, to get Eve wet before she had reached her pussy.

Going down between Eve’s legs, Villanelle licked a stripe along her clit and smirked at the curious moan she received from the sensation. Sucking on the woman’s clit, Villanelle ran a hand up her body to pinch one of Eve’s nipples. That got a louder moan and Villanelle pulled away. “Do it to yourself. Touch yourself, for me.” Watching Eve tweak her own nipples, Villanelle could feel herself getting wetter and she ducked her head back down to keep licking and sucking at the others clit. Going further down, she slid her tongue into Eve’s hole, moving it in and out at an irregular speed, knowing it didn’t do much but it would drive the other woman crazier. “Do you want my fingers?” she asked the other woman. When all she got was a frantic nod, Villanelle tutted at her and slapped her pussy. “Speak.” 

“Oh God, yes! Just do it, you controlling- ah. Villanelle. Please.” To have this sort of power over somebody did make it all that more exciting. To have Eve beg for something as simple as fingers. Complying, Villanelle pushed a finger into Eve and started to slowly fuck it in and out. Eve’s breathing got more frantic as she added another finger, her thumb going to start to rub over the woman’s clit. That got Eve moaning out louder than they both knew the neighbors would care to hear. Watching Eve’s face twist in great delight over the sensations she was feeling made Villanelle hook her fingers, finding the sweet spot that made women go over the edge. 

A noise suddenly erupted in the flat and Villanelle frowned, looking towards the phone on the nightstand. One text, Eve didn’t have to look at that. “Ignore it,” Villanelle said dismissively. “Just rock your hips. Fuck yourself on my fingers.” Another ping. Then another. And another. When the fifth ping came, Villanelle was ready to throw the phone out of the window. 

“I- Fuck. I should get that. It could be important.” Eve went up to get the phone and Villanelle was uanble to stop the woman from grabbing her phone. “It’s Kenny. Oh my God, it’s Nico. Nico wants to talk. To me. Whilst I’m- oh my God, what have I done? I have never been unfaithful to him. You are not ruining this part of my life as well. I- I was drinking before I... No, I wasn’t. I just don’t know what I am going to tell Nico.” There was another ping of her phone and the woman radiated in guilt, unable to comprehend what she had done. Villanelle didn’t understand the big issue. 

“You aren’t together. He chose to go to Poland, without telling you or asking if you wanted to go with you. He just ignored you,” Villanelle tried to reason with her. That she was the one who came back to London, purely to see Eve and make sure all was well after she had shot the woman. 

“No. Get out-” Eve looked frantic. The woman looked like she had when the first swing of the axe in her hand had gone into the man. That memory had been something Villanelle had extremely hot, now it was being ruined by Eve rejecting her with the same look in her eyes. Maybe Eve could never feel the same was as Villanelle. Maybe they were two polar opposites. No, she thought to herself, Eve can be like me. Eve has potential. 

“Eve, this is-” Villanelle tried to interject but was shut down, Eve unwilling to listen to the only voice of reason she had in that room. Clearly Eve was not thinking clearly about any of this. If she was, Villanelle would be staying where she was, getting Eve off and enjoying getting herself off to the face that Eve made as she came. She had now been stripped of that beauty- had been ‘cock-blocked’. 

“Get. Out. Now!” Those sweet Bambi eyes had turned into shamed eyes, regrets. Eve knew that look. She may not be the best at reading people’s emotions but that look she knew too well. It wasn’t long until she was dressed and being ushered out of the door, going on her phone to find the closest bar to get her frustrations out on a person. Whether that meant killing them or fucking them sensually, she didn’t know. Nico had to go, he was the only thing in the way and he didn’t treat Eve right. The man didn’t see the great prize he had in front of himself, the woman he was meant to worship the ground she walked in. Nico had never been good enough. The closest he got was telling Eve what to do one night in bed and even after that, he still found a way to fuck Eve over. Villanelle knew she would never treat Eve in that manner. 

Nico had to die but Eve would never forgive her if she did that. Villanelle was left to wander the streets, looking for a prey of some kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you would like to me write more Killing Eve fanfiction. It is a first for me, writing for two females and I have enjoyed the experience. If people enjoy this, I would like to make a series of stories- ending with a big bang. This is just the start of them. Idk, this might just be shit and I'm being super big headed planning more!


End file.
